


Everything Together

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: You and Dean do everything together
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 11





	Everything Together

**Author's Note:**

> It was a for a challenge on tumblr that was due in November...

Dean Winchester, wasn’t exactly what you would call the perfect boyfriend. He drank too much, and didn’t like to talk about his feelings, not even to his brother. He spent a lot of time on the road and had a tendency of sacrificing himself for the greater good. He was always going head first in situations even if sometimes meant he got hurt. 

But there were times when he would surprise you with flowers or a small gift. You could see how much he cared about you in the way he touched you, a sweet little whisper that never failed to make you shiver with excitement. The way his hands played you like a fiddle, the way your name sounded on his lips when he was inside you. 

Most of the time Dean was his usual self, moody but happy-- provided the jobs weren’t too messy and no one got hurt.  
You were celebrating with Sam and Dean on a hunt well done in a nice little bar. The beer was nice, the ambiance was great and the music made you want to dance. You knew that if you were to ask your boyfriend to dance with you, he would say no. So you went to the dance floor to let the music do its magic. You had almost become a professional dancer, on track to make it to New York City. 

That was before a werewolf had killed your entire family.

You were letting your hips move to the beat when you felt him behind you, his hand taking yours and making you spin on the dance floor. Somehow, Dean led you through a slow salsa on the dance floor and despite the surprise you were certain displayed on your face, you followed his lead. Despite what he had led you to believe, he was a good dancer. He spun you again. Your back to his chest, his hands on your hips and he was whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do and by the time the song changed to a slow dance, you were a hot mess.

Heaven by Bryan Adams was playing and while you and Dean were swaying, he smiled at you. “How did you learn to dance like that,” you asked, flushed. 

“I wanted to surprise you, so I took a few classes between hunts.” His eyes sparkled.

“Well, you certainly surprised me,” you laughed. He may not have been an amazing dancer, but you were touched by the grand gesture. 

Later that night, the two of you were in bed and almost asleep. Your head lay on his chest with his fingers playing in your hair. You could hear his heartbeat, and though you weren’t sure, it felt as though your heart was synced with his. 

But as you lay there, Dean spoke up, startling you. “We should get married.” 

“Are you sure? Do you think we’re ready?” You pushed yourself up and looked at him carefully; hopeful.

He smiled at you before answering.

“I’m sure. I’m more than certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m more than ready for this commitment. It’s not like it’s going to change anything in our lives, anyways.” You laughed softly as he brushed some of your hair out of your face, tickling your nose. “We already do everything together. I just… well, I just think it would be nice if we could share the same name. I’d love to be able to call you Mrs. Winchester.” 

“If you’re sure about this, then yes!” You giggled, tears of joy filling your eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

That night, you fell asleep with the biggest smile on your face. You couldn’t imagine yourself more happy than you were now! You never would have thought that you would ever get married, but here you were.

You woke up the next morning to the sight of Dean bringing you breakfast in bed. It was quite an unusual thing to see; usually breakfast was in the kitchen and everyone made it for themselves. Dean wasn’t exactly a morning person unless bacon was involved.

“So… I was thinking we could go to the courthouse either today or this week get a licence to get married. Then we could go shopping for rings and stuff?”

You were a bit surprised by what he was saying. You hadn’t really expected him to be the first one to talk about it. To be honest, you were sure that upon waking up, Dean wasn’t going to remember proposing. 

“That sounds good.” You smiled at your soon-to-be husband. “Should we tell Sam about it? And what about Cas?” 

“You know what? Let’s do this, just the two of us for now. We’ll see about everyone else later.” 

You were surprised by the answer but let it go when it was clear that he was ready to change the subject. The two of you spent most of the morning in bed, talking about when and where you wanted to get married. Dean eating all the bacon he put on the plate as usual, and drinking your coffee, flirting with you. 

Dean was in a really strange mood for most of the day. 

When the two of you went to get the license, they told you there was at least a 72 hour waiting period. They also told you about premarital education class. In the end, you decided that it wasn’t worth it and that you didn’t mind paying more for the license. 

Over the next few days, you watched as Dean went back to his usual grumpy self. You weren’t quite sure what was happening. He was frustrating you beyond belief, and just as you were about to snap at him, his mood improved.

“Are you cursed or something?” You asked. “You’ve been acting strange all week!” 

You might have expected a lot of things, but not the look of shock that crossed his face. 

At that moment, Sam entered the room. 

“Sam! Y/N thinks I’ve been cursed!” He scoffed. “Can you believe this?” 

Sam took his time before answering… He didn’t want to offend his brother.

“If I didn’t know better… yes.Yes I would believe her.” 

Dean made a face, meaning to argue but then thought about it and realised that his brother was right. 

“Fine! But for the record, I’m not cursed and I do want to marry Y/N.” 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that you got a break from cases. In the meantime, you had shopped around for a dress for the wedding. 

You and Dean had decided not to spend too much on the wedding itself, opting for something more simple. It was just going to be close friends and family anyways.. 

At least that's what you had thought until Dean had decided to invite a few other people when the two of you finally settled on a date. 

When the big day came, you were nervous. You didn’t know why, because you didn’t have anything to be afraid of, but even Castiel wasn’t quite sure how to calm you down. He was watching you pace back and forth the hallway beside your bedroom. You weren’t quite sure why he was here in the first place, but Dean had insisted that you at least had someone by your side even if it was Castiel who was more confused about human tradition than helpful. You had someone to talk to if you wanted to. 

Eventually, Sam came to tell you that Dean and were heading out towards the courthouse.

“Hey, so Dean and I are on our way to the courthouse. We’ll see you there in a few minutes.”

You weren't quite sure what to say so you just smiled and waved goodbye. Now it was only a matter of getting dressed and doing something with your hair. Castiel was of no help whatsoever, he left the room to let you get ready, even though you told him that it didn’t really matter.

You would have liked the company.

A few weeks ago, when Dean first proposed, you had gone in search of what to wear where at your wedding.. You had found quite a few websites and you decided to go see what they had in the store. 

But while they were all beautiful, you couldn’t find the one that you knew would make both you and Dean say, “Wow.”

You had continued searching and after a few days, you were on your way to the store when you passed in front of a wedding store. You knew that Dean would be asleep and that Sam was too engrossed in his book to look at the time and notice you had been gone for so long. You entered and immediately you found the dress. It was an off white almost cream, off the shoulder ball gown with long sleeve and an illusion neckline.

You wished your parents could see you on this big day. It wasn't too often that you thought about your parents. It was mostly on important days like their anniversary, but knowing that there were people who counted you as family helped a lot. 

It took a bit more time than you thought, but you managed to do something with your hair and get dressed. 

With Castiel’s help, you made your way to the courthouse. You were greeted by Jody, Donna and the girls. 

“Hey girl,” Jody smiled at you before wrapping you in a hug.

“Don’t you just look like the sweetest thing?” Donna grinned, handing you a small bouquet. It was nothing fancy, but it was such a sweet gesture that you started crying. 

You had a pretty good idea why but you weren’t ready to tell anyone just yet.

Inside, Dean was waiting for you. He was looking at you like no one ever had. He looked at you like you were the most important person in his universe.

The ceremony was quite short; you and Dean signed the piece of paper and as your witnesses, Sam and Jody did the same.

The justice of the peace, in a monotone voice, declared you husband and wife. You were officially married. You were kissing your husband outside the courthouse when your guests threw confetti over your head. 

It was one of the greatest days of your entire life. Everything was perfect and you couldn’t wish for more.  
Life wasn’t usually perfect but in this moment, it was.

Dean was telling everyone who who could hear it:

“That’s my wife!” 

Any time someone even mentioned your name or reference to you; anything to announce to the world that you had decided to marry him. He was like a puppy, overly excited but so damn cute. 

A few hours later, everyone was at the restaurant, talking and laughing. You could hear Dean complaining to Donna

“Did you know they offer marital classes?! What could they even teach in them?” 

You were certain that she rolled her eyes at him but you didn’t hear or see the rest of the conversation. You were lost in your thoughts, wondering if you should tell Dean your news right away or wait until the two of you were alone. It was pretty big news, especially since you had already visited a doctor and had tested positive.

You made up your mind and decided that he deserved to know right away. You made your way to your husband, interrupting his conversation.

“Dean, I have to talk to you. Alone. Now.” 

Before he could answer, you made your way out of the room, knowing he would follow.

“Is everything alright? Did I do something?” 

While Dean continued asking questions, you took his hand in yours and decided that the best way to do it was to get straight to the point. If you didn’t, you knew he would start panicking. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

That shut him up immediately.

“You… We… a baby?”

It didn’t take him long to realise what you just said. The biggest smile you’d ever seen form on his face. He kissed and hugged you for a while before you decided that it was getting weird, People were starting to stare. 

“I can’t believe it! I thought we were careful with the condoms and the pills?! We’re gonna have a baby!!!” 

You couldn’t get a single word in with all his rambling about baby proofing the bunker or buying a house and how a baby would be so great. 

He was happy about your pregnancy and that was the most important thing at this moment. 

Everything was perfect. Everything was just right.


End file.
